A Living Fear Part 2
by Emmi30307
Summary: a continuation of A Living Fear
1. Chapter 1

**A Living Fear Pt. 2**

**Last Time:**

The mansion shook. "There's no way that was thunder" Robin said. The front door shook. "He's here" Bruce said darkly and quietly. "Hurry" Bruce said hearing the splintering of wood. They hurried down the stone steps with Diana in the lead followed by Raven, Robin, and finally Bruce. Diana went straight to the super computer and started typing. "Diana" Bruce started saying. "I'm already on it" She told him. The cave started locking itself down. "How are we getting outta here, the wing won't hold all of us?" Robin asked. "Where's Alfred?" Raven worried the old butler was still upstairs. "He left earlier and as for leaving" Bruce said "The javelin" Diana said. Bruce nodded and led the way to the Justice League's ship. They all got on and took off.

**Chapter 1:**

They took the javelin to the Watch Tower. Hope had long since fallen asleep in Ravens arms. Diana took Robin and Raven to a spare room where they would be staying till Bruce thought it was safe to send them back to Titans Tower in Jump City. "Here we are, do you want anything before I go" Diana asked Robin and Raven. "No we'll be fine, and besides I remember where everything is" Robin said as Raven walked into the room. Dina nodded and went to find Bruce while Robin followed Raven into their room. "How often do you come up here" Raven asked looking out the earth through the window. "Not too often, I have only been here a few times" Robin said taking one of Raven's hands and leading her to the bed.

Diana met up with Bruce on one of the upper levels. He was just getting off the phone. "Who was that?" Bruce turned around and smiled at her "Just trying to get a hold of Superman." Bruce said closing the gap. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss he said "How about we try to get a few more hours of sleep" Diana nodded taking his hand as they went to his room. None of the League knew they were anything more than friends and the both thought it best to keep it that way.

Raven woke up in the morning to find Hope and herself alone in the spacious guest room they were staying in. She found a note on Robins long abandoned pillow. It said

_Raven,_

_I had to talk to Batman about something important. Feel free to look around the Watch Tower. The kitchen is down the hall on your right. I'll come find you as soon as I can. _

_Love Robin_

Raven got dressed and picked up Hope who had been sitting up in the big bed looking around. Raven easily found the kitchen, and made them some breakfast. After they had both had something to eat Raven walked around the floating space tower. On one of the upper levels Raven was looking out the window with Hope crawling around at her feet when a raised voice drifted down the hall. Curious Raven picked up Hope and followed the sound of the voice.

"What do you mean" Green Lantern yelled. Robin sighed; he had been hoping Batman wouldn't invite the _whole_ Justice League to this. "I mean just that, Slade came to Wayne Manner and attacked without reason" Batman said. He Wonder Woman and Robin had earlier agreed not to mention Hope at all or Raven if they could avoid it. They thought it was for the best. "You have got to be joking" Hawk Girl said. "This is no joke Shayera." Wonder Woman said glaring at the other woman in the room. The never had seen eye to eye but usually put aside their differences. "And besides Batman doesn't know how to tell a joke" Flash piped up. Everyone glared at him. "So do we have any idea why he was there to begin with?" questioned the Martian Manhunter. "Or what he was after?" added Superman. All eyes turned to the door as it slid open.

The door opened and Raven walked in with Hope on her hip. All eyes immediately landing on her. She stopped just inside the doorway thoroughly irritated, but kept it well hidden. Robin walked over to her. "Rae, what are you doing here?" "I could hear yelling from the other end of the hall and was curious" Raven answered looking round the room at the assembled hero's. Superman stood up. "Raven. It's nice to see you again, won't you please join us?" Green Lantern narrowed his eyes at her as she sat at the table in a chair next to Robin. Robin took Hope and bounced her in his lap as they continued to discuss the matter of Slade. He could tell she was mad, and wasn't looking forward to talking to her after the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Living Fear Part 2**

**Chapter 2**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

The meeting had finally ended and all the heroes were getting up to leave the conference room to have lunch and whatnot. Robin had been on edge since Raven had come in. And after that Robin had to fess up and tell the rest of the League everything. The real reason Slade had gone to Wayne Manner. Most had been understanding and understood why he had tried not to get Raven and Hope involved. Although a few, mainly Green Lantern and Shayera, hadn't been happy about it. In the end they still agreed to help.

"Robin" Raven had been silent the whole time and only said his name after the others had left and the two of them and Hope were the only ones in the room. "Why wasn't I invited to this meeting?" her voice wasn't furious….yet. "I was trying to keep the League out of this" Robin said taking his time answering her; unfortunately that only angered Raven more. "Why even have the meeting then? And why wouldn't you want them to know when they can help us get rid of Slade for good" Raven stood up still not seeing why Robin didn't want the League to know everything about the situation. "They don't like it Raven! They don't like this! They think the same way Batman does, that relationships are bad and dangerous. I'm the 'son' of the Dark Knight. They expect me to be flawless, just like Batman and lead the next generation of the Justice League." Robin was practically shouting when Raven stopped his rant. "Robin what are you saying" Robin sighed. "I'm saying they don't approve of us" he looked at his daughter who was crawling around the room happily. "Of Hope." Robin had never wanted any of this to happen. "What does that have to do with it?" Raven snapped at him. "I didn't want there to be a meeting but Batman instated that the rest of the league be informed. I knew that they wouldn't be as willing to help if they knew everything….that's why I didn't tell you about the meeting." Robin said his voice was once again under control. "Robin you still should-ughh!" Only the presence of her daughter was keeping her from swearing. Raven stormed out of the room furious and went to find a quite spot to try to calm down and cool off.

Robin watched in the door way as she stalked down the hall. Robin picked up Hope and decided to go to one of the many living rooms on the space ship. Robin put Hope on the floor so she could crawl around. She immediately stuck her little hands in the air to be picked up again. Smiling at her he picked Hope back up. Sitting on the couch he put on the TV and found a news station about the attack at Wayne Manner. Looking back at his daughter in his arms Robin watched as she rubbed her face against his shirt before pulling at it. She played with his shirt for a bit before settling down and taking a nap. Robin watched the news till the report about the manner was over before going to find some food for himself and Hope.

Robin had Hope for the rest of the day and looked for Raven so he could apologize for ticking her off. Raven must have been in a corner somewhere in the ship. Diana offered to take Hope after dinner so Robin could have a break and he gratefully accepted the offer. Most of the League had already gone back down to Earth to enjoy what was left of the holiday. Bruce and Diana were the only two adults left in the Watch Tower. Robin wandered the halls for hours before finally making his way to the observation deck. He grinned looking at the computer. _Now there's an idea…_ Being the Boy Wonder, protégé of Batman, he happened to know all the access codes to get on the system. Going over to the computer he started typing, easily getting past all the security systems. Easily locating the security camera footage he pulled them up and on another screen tried locating Raven by the unique energy signature given off by her powers. Between the two he found her in one last place's he would have thought to look for her. Robin smirked looking at the red blip on the screen that was Raven.

_Now all I need to do is get outta here…_"Richard" _Crap so much for going unnoticed. _ "Yes Bruce" Robin continued to close out the windows he had opened. "What do you think you are doing on the Justice League's computer?" Robin turned to look at his old mentor. "I thought you'd be with Diana" he raised an eyebrow suggestively at Bruce. Glaring at him Bruce said again "What were you doing on the computer?" Robin shrugged "Nothing now" Bruce narrowed his eyes. "I was just trying to find Raven, she's been avoiding me all day" Bruce let a small smirk cross his features. "What did you do to piss her off?" Scratching the back of his head he replied "She's mad about me wanting to keep the League out of it and not wanting to tell them that her and I are together AND that we have a kid." Robin still couldn't believe he had tried to hide something from Raven. She would have figured it out eventually, she always did. "Go to her, go work it out and get yourself out of trouble while Bruce tries to do the same" Robin looked past Bruce to see Diana walking over to them with Hope on her hip. "I'll keep Hope, you just go talk to Raven" Diana smiled at him. "Thanks" Robin said walking past the two adults. "Now sweetheart" Bruce started. "Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one Bruce" Diana scolded lightly. Robin chuckled to himself as their voices faded into the distance. _Diana is probably the only one who can put him in his place these days._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Living Fear Part 2**

**Chapter 3**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

Raven was still avoiding Robin long after dinner. She hadn't stayed in the same spot for more than an hour or two. Basically she would wander around for a while before settling on a spot away from the main hallways. She had just settled into another hiding spot. Getting into her lotus position Raven levitated a few feet, careful not to hit her head on the ceiling, and began silently chanting her mantra. The silence was peaceful, and a relief. While the rest of the League was here there wasn't a single moment of silence. Now she was glad that the floating tower was huge and pretty much empty. "So Raven," the voice was annoyingly familiar and surprised her, causing her to fall out of the air and land on the ground. "I take it this is where you have been hiding all day" Raven took a deep breath as she stood up. _Don't even turn around_. She was about to phase through the floor when a hand grabbed her arm. "Get your hand off me before you lose it" she growled with her voice barely controlled. "I think not little miss, it took me a whole day to find you. I'm not going to let you run away and hide again." Raven closed her eyes, determined not to lose her temper, no matter how much she wanted to let it take control. "I mean it Grayson, LET GO!" He let out a dry laugh. "Not on your LIFE Roth." Raven spun around to face him and growled "Then how about on YOUR life" she tried to punch him but he caught her wrist inches from where she had been hoping to connect it to his face. Robin leaned down so there were mere inches between them and hissed "Cut the crap Raven, what is this really about? Because I know it's not because you were irritated with me this morning" Raven glared, fighting against him, trying to pull away. "I told you to let go, don't make me force you" When he didn't immediately release her wrist and arm, her fists glowed black with power. Letting go of her arm he ripped his mask off and caught her wrist as she tried again to punch him. Robin didn't speak; he just looked at her, something softer than a glare but harder than a stare. That look was telling her that no matter what she did, he wouldn't release her and that he would always be there for her. The glow finally faded away and her head drooped after several moments of a tense silence. Raven had given in, admitting defeat. "I could never use my powers against you" she murmured. Robin stepped closer, loosening his grip on her. "Why would you ever want to?" his voice was calm and controlled again. Raven stepped back replacing the distance between them. "Why are you out here, hiding on the javelin?" _She wouldn't have hidden all day if she was _just _mad at me…_ Robin knew it was something bigger than that.

"Let me go, please." Raven still wouldn't look at him. "I'm not letting go" he knew she would hear the double meaning. "Richard…please… let go of me" It was rare to hear Raven beg, but he had heard it before and it had no effect on him. He knew she only begged when she was truly desperate. "Why do you want me to let go?" She tugged again, a weak attempt to try to get away. But she knew it was useless, Robin was stubborn. _Just like me…_ "Please" she whispered. "No, at least not until you tell me why" Raven sighed. "I thought about what you said and you're right. The League's right. We shouldn't be together" He let go of her wrists. Raven turned to leave. She could still feel his touch even though he had released her. "Raven, you're too important to me. I won't let you walk away from me, from Hope, from us" Robin said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest before she was out of his reach. Slowly he turned her to face him asking, "Do you really want Hope to grow up without her mom?" Raven shook her head speaking quietly. "No, but you're good with her. You two would be fine on your own, plus there are the other Titans. She'll grow up and be amazing, just like you." He shifted his grip, picking her up bridal style and exiting the ship without any further protests from her. "We wouldn't be fine on our own." Robin spoke quietly as he walked through the halls. "Hope needs someone to teach about everything that I can't. She needs a mom, HER mom. And I need MY Raven." He wasn't sure if she was listening, but at least she wasn't trying to push him away so he kept going. "You're too precious to me, Rae. You're one of a kind and I don't want, no…I _won't _let you go. I love you, and everything about you." he had reached their room. Robin looked down at Raven and realized she had indeed been listening. The door opened and he walked in, looking into her intense violate eyes. "I love everything about you, from your smile, to your personality, to your unique powers, your intellect…all the way back to your cute little button nose." Raven smiled a little as he set her down in the middle of the bed. "I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon. You're all mine" Robin whispered in Ravens ear, letting his breath tingle her senses.

"I love you Rich" Raven whispered, closing her eyes. Robin laid next to her running his hands through her hair. "I love you too sweetie" They lay in that bed together for a while, just enjoying each other's company. "Robin, where's Hope?" Raven finally asked breaking the silence. "She's with Diana and Bruce, so I have you all to myself all night long" Ravens eyes glowed in the dim room, lit only by the moonlight from the window. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just worried. What with Slade coming back and destroying the manor, and worrying about Hope and keeping Slade away from her, and being stuck up here…" Raven trailed off, not meeting Robins gaze. "Rae, it's alright to be worried." He pulled her closer and continued, "How about we find out when we can go back to the tower? I'll ask Bruce in the morning alright?" she nodded resting her head on his chest. "I know I would certainly be happier back at the tower." He whispered. "Will you promise me one thing Robin?" She looked up into his blue eyes. "Hm, and what would that be Rae?" She traced light circles on his chiseled chest as she spoke. "Never give up on me." He kissed her forehead. "I promise, I'll never give up on you." And with that promise made, Raven let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep with her lover.

"Richard! Raven!" The shout woke the two Titans early the next morning. Getting out of bed they left their room to find out why Bruce was shouting at 5:36 in the morning. "Richard! Raven!" Again Bruce shouted for them. The walked to his room and knocked on the door. It slid open revealing Diana sitting on the far side of the bed looking at something and Bruce standing in front of the door. "Dick, it _might_ have been a good idea to mention to me or Diana that your daughter has her mother's powers." Bruce said through gritted teeth. Raven walked past Bruce into the room, finally seeing what Diana was looking at. "Oh man." Robin said quietly behind her. In front of Diana was a black bubble around Hopes bassinet and if no one knew better, they would think it was Raven making it. "We haven't been able to get to her for almost two hours now." Diana said turning to face the young girls parents. Robin and Raven shared a glance before they both started walking towards the bubble. Hope was laying there with a terrified look on her face. Robin put his hand on the bubble, staring at his daughter. Raven summoned her own power, surrounding her hand with it. She placed her hand against the dome. They both gasped as the bubble dissipated. Raven reached into the bed and picked up her daughter. Robin wrapped his arms around them both. Raven was shaking in his arms. "It's alright Raven. She's alright."


End file.
